


病毒入亲

by Z_sheng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_sheng/pseuds/Z_sheng
Summary: 胡写，慎入，别较真，就是放假在家闲着了。自动排雷，踩雷自逃。故事纯属虚构。
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 胡写，慎入，别较真，就是放假在家闲着了。  
> 自动排雷，踩雷自逃。  
> 故事纯属虚构。

“疫情二十多天，防控进展如何？新型冠状病毒传染来源尚未找到，疫情传播途径未完全掌握，病毒变异仍需严密监控，新闻……”

别亲拿着遥控器无聊地瘫在客厅沙发下的地毯上，手里拿着一个苹果啃，电视里正报道着这两天Ｈ城Ｗ市的肺炎疫情。

别亲是Ｂ城Ｂ市弦华集团的某高层，春节临近，他们公司今年业绩不错，老板破天荒地给公司员工们提前放了假。

结果，人算不如天算，老家是Ｈ城的别亲被家里人告知最近别回去，说是老家那边疫情严重，让他今年自己一个人过年。

这把别亲郁闷坏了，他大学毕业后一直奋斗在Ｂ市，没背景的他一直很努力，好不容易在快奔三的时候坐到现在的位置，假期不用再‘时刻准备着’，原本想这次回去过年可以无忧无虑和爸妈多聚聚，结果出了这么档子倒霉事儿。

老天呐，给点面子嗦。

正当别亲一脸苦闷的时候，沙发上的手机响了，他瞥了一眼，是他母上大人打来的，别亲拿过手机，按下接通建，

“喂，妈。”

“亲，干嘛呢？”

别亲再次听到这个令人窒息的称呼，无言道：“妈，您当时给我取名字的时候动脑子了吗？”

每次别亲听到别人叫他‘亲’的时候，简直感觉周围围了一票卖货的。

别亲的妈妈不顾形象地在电话那头大笑了两声，“崽啊，我取名字的时候，还不知道你未来会有个马霸霸。”

别亲愤愤咬了口苹果，“说吧，打电话来干嘛啊，允许我回山寨了吗？”

“回个屁的山寨，你妈我都想逃离山寨了。对了，这次疫情挺严重的，听说你那边也有人感染了？你可不许乱搞了听到没有，也不知道找个固定的人，最近憋不住的话，就买个充气的去。”

别亲的妈妈是个时髦又开朗的家长，母子俩都被别亲的父亲宠坏了，说话总是没大没小的，但也仅限于家里，父亲在外面给母子俩定了死规矩，所以这俩母子在外人面前还是会有所收敛。

别亲的性向是在高中的时候自己发现的，然后他很坦然地告诉了家里自己喜欢同性的事，家里氛围比较宽松开明，他只记得当时家里的二老沉默了许久，然后带着他去医院溜了一圈，最终什么也没说，日子还是像从前那般过着。

这么多年过去了，父母对这个问题也越来越开明，只不过这个圈子里的，成家的太少了，都是随便玩玩之人，别亲趁着身体年轻也是一样，不过他比那些约炮的要好一些，不滥交，他每个时期都会固定一个男朋友，和那人成为固炮关系，之后好聚好散。

但也只是这样了，人呐，年轻的时候总想着自己离老还远着，所以也没怎么打算过以后的事情，别亲对自己现在的状态挺满意的。

上个月，他看上了个没资源刚出来混的小明星，跟之前那个说了分开，别人也大大方方地放手了，只不过小明星还没追到，他就被这次疫情给禁足在家了。

疫情来势汹汹，所有人都在新年的欢乐中打了个趔趄，然后猝不及防被‘关禁闭’。

别亲听着电话里母亲的嘲笑，回道：“娘诶，你管的有点多了吧？”

别母冷笑两声，“还不是为你这个单身狗着想，你那个小明星估计还没追到吧，他长得有点招黑，估计要红的话也是黑红起来的。”

“妈，”别亲正色道，“你到底有什么事，没正经事我挂了，看新闻呢。”

别母在电话那头叫了声：“等等，正经事还没说呢。”

别亲顺手关了电视，“你说。”

“这样的，你小舅舅见过吧？”

“小舅舅？那个还没我大的？”

“嗯。”

别母有个表弟比别亲小了整整八岁，当年那玩意儿出生的时候，别亲还抱过他，之后就再没联系过了。

一是见不着，二是不想见。

因为这个小舅舅就是父母眼中典型的别人家的孩子，自从这垃圾玩意儿上小学以后，别亲的父母就经常拿别亲跟他比，气的别亲真后悔当时他生下来那会儿没顺手摔死他。

小舅舅成绩优异，自然从小到大被众星捧月，补习班不少，别亲从小就觉得跟那货不是一个世界的人，只知道他们家出了个人才，将来一定是给祖上争光那种。

别亲啃了口苹果，语气淡淡：“怎么了？”

别母笑笑，“他啊，今年刚从国外进修完说要回来，但是正巧赶上这次疫情了，本来想着从你那边转机回来的，但现在回不来了，妈不是想着你在那边一个人过年也无聊嘛，所以……”

别亲突然心下不好，他说话的语气都带上排斥和警惕，“所以——怎么了？”

“他刚回国就恰好碰到疫情这么严重的时候，住再好的酒店，家里长辈也不放心，咳咳……”别母说完尴尬地笑了笑。

自家儿子是个有轻微洁癖的事儿逼，别母心里再清楚不过，别亲不喜欢别人出现在自己独属的领域里，从小就这样，初中开始，甚至不让别人进入他的卧室，大学也是走读形式，从不住宿舍，现在居然让一个不是那么熟的亲戚住进别亲家里，实在需要费一番口舌。

别亲在想挂电话的边缘沉下气，说道：“妈，他们家应该不差在Ｂ城买套房的钱吧？”

“话是这么说没错，但是你让人家大过节的临时找人买家具装修吗？宝贝，好歹是家里亲戚，在Ｂ城混出脸的家里就你一个人，再说了，这孩子没准以后对你有用呢，你家又那么大，让他住上一段时间……”

别亲有点不耐烦了，“妈——你也知道现在是特殊时期，都不让走访亲戚了，你把他安排过来，不怕给我染上啥病毒啊？”

别母被别亲的生硬理由逗笑了，“人家从国外回来，还没担心你传染给人家呢。”

别亲逮着竹竿儿就往下顺，“对呀，我最近刚好有点发烧，正在自我隔离，您就别……”

别母电话那头传来别父的声音，别母撂下一句，“行了！就这么定了！我这边还有事，我已经把你的地址给丙渡发过去了，一会儿人就来了，你好好招待别人，少给我耍少爷脾气。”然后迅速切断了电话。

别亲一口老血差点从胸腔里喷出来——这不是亲妈。他气得不行，当即给自家老母亲发了个消息过去。

别亲：母上大人，你知道的，我这人生冷不忌，要是冒犯了小舅舅，您可别怪我。

不到五分钟，别母回了个消息过来：那我表示你很有本事。

别亲的脸快皱成一团了，他直直地盯着母亲的消息，正想着怎么摆脱这个麻烦，门铃声就突然响了起来。

操，瘟神来了。

丙渡、丙渡？丙渡……

他妈的，怎么听着那么像鸟语版的‘病毒’呢，靠！

别亲盯着门口看了半晌，被门铃吵得脑仁疼，最后一脸视死如归地打开了门口的家用监控显示器，看到了正站在自家门外的陌生男人。

来人很高，头顶都快杵到摄像头上了。

虽然听别母说这人是从国外回来的，但是穿得还挺规矩的，头发也是自然的黑色，背着个书包，手里拉了个拉杆箱，看起来像是一副好学生的做派。

别亲盯了一会儿，摄像头对着的那个脑袋突然有感应似的抬起来，两人隔着监控打了个对视，别亲一下怔住了。

他——眼睛好漂亮，五官也好精致，操他妈这傻逼长大这么帅的吗？

别亲笑了笑，“哎呀，我的老娘啊，谢谢了。”

别亲仗着外面看不到，冲着屏幕飞吻一枚，然后将手搭到了门把手上。

咔哒——

门开。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

门口的男人比在监控里看到的还要再高一些，别亲皱了皱眉，虽说长得很好看，但是他还没上过比他高的，操起来会不会因为腿长问题而不得劲儿啊。

而且这人高的不是一星半点，别亲已经有一米八了，他居然比别亲还要足足高出一个头来，别亲细细打量着他。

黑色的头发自然地散在头上，没精心打理过，随风散落的碎发，说不出的青春洋溢；额上两道剑眉横飞入鬓，又给他加了点男人的味道，让他有种介于男人和男孩之间的气质；令人羡慕的高挺鼻梁，还有一双漆黑的眼睛，里面藏着会闪光的散星一般，光芒不算灼人，一点一点从里往外散出，如同银河系那般吸引人。一双长腿简直可以横跨在拉杆箱拉出来的拉杆上，甚至还有多余。

男孩看到他，本就藏着星星的眼睛像是夏夜的夜空，好似逐渐变得繁星满满，亮了起来。随后可能觉得那目光有点失礼，这才把视线往下移，但却移到了更失礼的地方，他表面虽然平静，但心里却有点慌了，连忙弯腰打了个招呼，“亲哥好。”

嚯，这个称呼，真是有够霸气的，我现在改名不通过家长会被骂吗？别亲心里暗暗想着，然后他扶起了在他面前九十度弯腰鞠躬的男孩，“别，我可受不起。按家里辈分你是我舅舅，但我这岁数实在对着你叫不出舅舅来，我们就各自叫名字吧。”

男孩起身笑了笑，连扬起的嘴角都是温顺的，“好，都听你的。”

都听你的？本是无形中的一句话，但是别亲却从那中间咂摸出一点不一样的味道，他看了一眼丙渡，丙渡显然一脸纯良无害，好像刚才那句话并不是一句撩人的话，而是他平时的礼貌用语一样。

别亲敞开门，也没说帮人拿一下行李，径直往屋里走去了，边走还边说：“对了，我妈刚才才跟我说你要来，但是最近外面疫情严重你也知道。我呢，也懒得往外跑，所以没有买新床单，你就将就着旧的用吧，客房我也没收拾过，你一会儿洗个澡，毕竟刚从外面回来嘛……然后自己收拾房间吧，对了，别随便乱动我家的东西，既然是借住，还是不要太……”别亲转过身来，又重新打量了一下丙渡。

太高了，感觉吃不下，别亲打算放弃，他对丙渡说：“你懂我意思吗？”

丙渡很是乖巧地点了点头，“好，你说什么就是什么。”

？？？你说什么就是什么？别亲总觉得这个丙渡对他说话怪怪的，但他转念又一想可能是这家伙在国外接受的教育不同吧，所以这种看起来像是有暧昧关系的人才说的话，在丙渡的思想里是可以随便跟周围人说的，何况面对的是家里的亲戚。别亲挑了下眉，“好。”

跟丙渡打完招呼，别亲不习惯家里突然来人，将自己的战地从一楼客厅挪回到自己二楼的卧室去了。

别亲家是一个小二层的复式，装修风格比较简约大气，黑白为主，一看就是个单身男人的居所。客厅，厨房，客房都在一楼，别亲独自占领着二楼的主卧，主卧位于客厅上方，从楼梯而上，是个完全敞开的空间，趴在二楼的栏杆上往下看，可以看到一楼的全景。

别亲看到丙渡乖巧地‘拎包入住’了，他很准确地找到了客房的位置，打开门走了进去。

别亲转过来，背靠栏杆，想着自己的假期算是毁了，家里住着个小舅舅，外面现在疫情又闹得沸沸扬扬的，也不可能领人回来春宵一刻了。

唉，看来要禁欲一段时间了，也好，这段时间消停点吧。

丙渡快速把自己的房间收拾了出来，别亲家很干净，他没费多少时间。

别亲是真的不习惯家里突然多了一个人，他二楼又是全敞式的，楼下有一丁点动静都听得一清二楚的，也不知道是不是丙渡存在感太强了，别亲躺在床上，耳朵里时刻辨别着丙渡在楼下的方位，左转右转脑袋空空，什么都想不进去，但也睡不着。

直到楼下停止了动静，别亲才迷迷糊糊倒在床上睡着了。不过由于家里有生人，他一直处于半梦半醒状态，忽然耳朵里面的小雷达又转了起来，别亲好像听到了有人上楼的声音，他半睁眼一看，确实看到从楼梯上走来一个男人，正端端站在他面前。

别亲想从床上爬起来，可是却感觉浑身疲软，只有意识在，身体完全脱离了自己的掌控，像是鬼压床，他明明可以看见自己面前的东西，也知道自己在哪，在干什么，可就是浑身像是被封印一般动不了。

别亲岿然不动地躺床上挣扎了一会儿，还是认命般闭上了眼睛，沉沉睡去。

直到他再次醒来，一睁眼，刚才那个男人还是站在他面前，好像从未移动过。别亲这回才勉强从床上昏昏沉沉坐起来，他看了看面前的男人，“怎么了？有什么事吗？”

丙渡看向别亲睡凌乱了的衬衫，领口开了好大一个口子，一直拉到胸口以下，左边胸口上嫩粉的乳头露了出来，白皙带点肉质但却不算特别鼓囊的胸膛直白地朝丙渡发出不一样的讯息，丙渡把手背到身后掐了一把自己的背，道：“我饿了——”

丙渡还没说完，别亲就说：“我不管饭。”

丙渡笑了笑，“没，我就是想问问你，我可以用你家的厨房做饭吗？”

毕竟别亲刚才警告过他，不可以乱动家里的东西。

别亲打了个哈欠，仰起的脖子上喉结在那透粉的表皮下轻轻鼓动了下，“可以，不过你得负责收拾干净。”

丙渡暗暗吞咽了下口水，觉得自己不能再在这里待下去，转身就打算走。

别亲叫住了他，“喂，你还会做饭啊？”

丙渡低头看了眼自己经不住诱惑的小兄弟，害怕这会儿自己转过去会吓到别亲，只好背对着别亲艰难答道：“嗯，你要尝尝吗？”

别亲跟没睡醒似的，一头栽回到床上，三两下把身上的衣服扒了，掀起被子盖上，“好，不过我吃的不多，还有，我不太能吃辣。”说完就继续睡了起来，全然没察觉到周围充斥着危险的气息。

丙渡掐着大腿从二楼走了下去，直奔浴室，打开淋浴，一边抚慰身下的燥热，一边感叹真人就是比照片上看着更加诱人一点。

不过就是瘦了些，可以再喂肥一点，丙渡不喜欢太骨感的类型，他喜欢稍微有点肉感的，操起来不至于硌手硌脚的。

别亲一觉睡到了晚上，他也不知道今天怎么了，突然这么能睡。可能是前面几天都太累了，好不容易放假，心里没有事儿放着，脑子空空更容易睡着。

又或许是因为家里有人，稍微闹腾了些，以前家里就他一个人，显得格外冷清，反而不好睡着。不过这个理由挺可笑的，别亲也不知道自己为什么突然会在这么想，想来真是上年纪了，渴望有人陪着，对家庭也开始憧憬了。

楼梯上再次传来陌生的脚步声，别亲却习惯性地往楼梯那处看去，男孩走上楼梯，冲他一笑，“你醒了，饭好了，下来吃吧。”

别亲点了点头。这样的场景，他在gay片里没有看到过，倒是跟着父母在言情剧里看到过不少。

他不禁开始想，如果自己是个性取向大众化的人，那么他这个年纪也应该会有个固定的女朋友，两人已经到了谈婚论嫁的地步，女孩温柔贤惠，在他工作繁忙之余安抚着他的心灵，给他动力，家务也打理得妥妥当当，他会给女孩一个完美的婚礼，婚礼上他们得到亲朋好友满满的祝福，然后他会当一个好老公，好爸爸，好女婿，幸福美满一辈子。

一切看起来真是挺美好的，万恶的异性恋，总是这么让人嫉妒。

丙渡看到别亲愣神又提醒了一句：“还是你想再睡一会儿？”

别亲拉回思绪，冲丙渡挤出了丙渡进门后，他给人家的第一个笑脸：“哦，我一会儿就下去，你饿了就先吃吧。”

丙渡点了下头：“好。”转身下楼梯了。

别亲从床上翻起来，拿着浴巾走进了浴室。

二楼房间更衣柜后面带了个浴室，比较隐蔽，也是别亲经常用的浴室，比一楼的浴室小了些，但设施和通风系统比一楼的大浴室好得多，还有一个双人浴缸和电视。

别亲快速冲洗完，腰上挂着单单一层浴巾就下楼了。

丙渡这会儿正好从厨房端着碗出来，一眼就看到了胸膛上挂着水珠的别亲，他喉头一下紧得说不出话来。

别亲好像没注意到丙渡凶残的视线，他拐进一楼的浴室里拿了个毛巾擦头上还在往下滴的水珠，那水珠顺着胸肌上的凹槽流向腹肌再流进浴巾与皮肤相贴的缝隙中。

然后别亲十分悠闲地在餐桌前落座了，他抬头看向站在厨房门口眼神有些慌乱的丙渡，这会儿才发现这个丙渡好像真的有什么地方不对，他皱了皱眉，“怎么了？不是要吃饭吗？你端着碗站厨房门口愣神干什么？”

丙渡吞咽了下口水，这才端着手里的饭碗一步一步僵直地走向饭桌，然后把手里的碗放在了别亲面前，自己又转身往厨房走去。

别亲低头看了眼碗里粒粒分明的米饭，这家伙原来做的是中餐啊，还以为他留学多年，连中餐都不会吃了呢。

不过，他刚刚那眼神在自己身上扫什么呢？奇奇怪怪的。

别亲不是不懂世事的小丫头，那种眼神总让他有些不安，他放下刚拿上手的筷子，准备上楼去换身睡衣，这么衣不蔽体的，对刚认识的人来说是不是有点不礼貌。

虽然那人是他小舅舅，但总归只有小时候见过一面而已，现在再次见面也不过是有血缘关系的陌生人。

别亲想了想从板凳上站了起来，这会儿凑巧丙渡刚好又端了两盘菜从厨房走出来，两人一下就对视上了。

一种怪异的气氛在两人之间流连开来。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

丙渡怔楞片刻后连忙避开自己肆无忌惮的视线，有些结巴问道：“怎，怎么了？饭没熟吗？还是不好吃？你想吃什么，我可以给你做。”

别亲看了眼丙渡手上的两盘菜，是鱼香肉丝和糖醋排骨，这两样都是他最喜欢的家常小炒，以前别母经常给他做，他还嫌弃，说母亲只会这两道菜，但自从出来工作后，反而异常喜欢这两道菜，但是却在饭店里吃不到当年别母炒出来的那种味道了。

别亲蹙眉打量着丙渡，半晌开了口，“虽然我不喜欢外人住我家，但是既然我答应我妈让你暂时住在这儿，就不会反悔赶你出去，你不用小心翼翼的，随意就好。我只是不喜欢别人翻乱我的东西而已，”别亲挠了挠头，“我记性不太好，总爱忘事，别人乱动我东西的话，我容易找不到。你只要在用完我东西以后放回原位就可以了，不用跟我这么客气，我白天的话是不是说得有点生疏了，虽然我们没有见过面，但毕竟是亲戚嘛。”

丙渡听完别亲一番话，这才稍微放松了点，他端着菜走过来，虽然穿着宽松的居家服，但那身形完全就是模特的料子，头顶的吊灯为他增添了些光彩，看起来就像是超模端了两盘菜在走秀。

别亲的双脚下意识往后退了点，连带着身后的椅子歪斜起来，“那什么，我去楼上穿件衣服。”

丙渡放下菜，落座，抬头看向别亲赤裸的上身，轻点了下头，“嗯。”一副温良无害的模样，好像刚才那饿狼似的目光是别亲看走了眼一般。

别亲换好衣服从楼上走下来时，丙渡正端端坐在餐桌前等他，别亲一边走一边问：“怎么不先吃？”

丙渡的视线随着别亲一路落到桌前，道：“表姐说你有洁癖，让我注意着点。”

别亲嘴角有些僵，“我妈为了让你住进我家，一定跟你说了不少事情吧。你应该对我挺了解了。”

丙渡点了点头，把筷子递给别亲，“嗯，的确听了不少。”

别亲接过筷子，“谢谢。她喜欢夸大事实，你别太当真。”说完，别亲也没跟丙渡客气，夹起一筷子菜送到嘴里，边嚼边点评，“嗯，味道不错，我以为你在国外待得久，都不会吃中餐了呢，没想到不仅会吃还会做，而且做得这么好吃。”

丙渡笑了笑，“谢谢夸奖，喜欢就好。”毕竟为了这次回国，他专门去学了好久中国菜的做法，本以为派不上用场，没想到天降时机。

简单的两句寒暄之后，两个大男人都闷头吃起了饭，因为没啥共同话题可言，年龄、教育、兴趣爱好、甚至思维模式都不相同。虽然丙渡很养眼，别亲挣扎过几次要不要对自家亲戚下手，但是最终他的道德心还是战胜了身体的欲望。

就当摆个活花瓶放家里几天好了。

丙渡倒是挺想多了解别亲的，他绞尽脑汁想了半天，才约莫想起一个话题，还是一个直直往枪口上撞的话题，他试探地问道：“我听表姐说，你不打算结婚啊？”

别亲咀嚼的动作一顿，看来自己的母上大人并没有把他的性向告诉这个突然来借住的小舅舅，可能是怕吓到人家吧。他随后笑道：“你还真想尽到舅舅的职责啊。跟家里七大姑八大姨一样，来催婚的？要给我介绍相亲对象吗？”

丙渡看到别亲嘴角沾了一些油渍，便抽出一张纸巾，直接给别亲擦了擦嘴，“不是，就好奇问问而已，你有女朋友吗？”

别亲身体一僵，赶紧从丙渡手里把纸巾拿过来，慌乱地擦了擦嘴角，“前面有一个，最近刚分手。”

一般家里七大姑八大姨问的时候，别亲都是将男友自动化为她们口中的女友。

丙渡把别亲擦完嘴的纸顺手拿了过来，扔进离自己近的垃圾桶里，接道：“有照片吗？我想看看。”

别亲被这孩子整蒙了，明明自己才是大八岁的那个，为什么总感觉这孩子的动作，真的像是把他当侄子了，别亲被丙渡信手拈来的亲密动作和年长者风范搞得身上起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。

“没有，谁还留着前女友照片啊，除非想旧情复燃。”别亲看着丙渡吃饭时，完美立体的侧脸，还有随着咀嚼而凸起的咬肌，吞咽时上下滚动的喉结，心里直可惜，假期遇美男，居然是亲戚，还不能动，简直折磨人。

别亲快速吃完了饭，然后上楼去了，临走的时候还装模作样问了句，“需要我帮忙收拾碗筷吗？”

丙渡当然回答的是‘不用’。

别亲心安理得吃了别人的饭，然后潇洒地拍拍屁股离开了。可这天底下哪有白吃的晚餐，就在别亲洗漱完抱着电脑在床上准备看个电影就睡觉的时候，丙渡抱着枕头上来了。

别亲嘴里还叼了一片薯片，见丙渡站在楼梯口，问：“还有事？”

丙渡低头思索再三才道：“我一个人睡不着。”

别亲嘴角的薯片‘卡兹’一声脆响，渣子掉到了床单上，别亲有点无语地看着丙渡：“你多大了？”

丙渡没有得到允许，只好堪堪站在楼梯上，一副可怜兮兮的模样。

以他那个子，如果不是亲眼所见，别亲绝对想象不到此情此景会发生在丙渡身上。

别亲关上看了一半的电影，冲丙渡道：“没记错的话，你今年20了吧，舅舅？”

别亲特意把‘舅舅’两字重读，提醒丙渡他真的不是小孩子了。

丙渡悄咪咪抬脚上了一节台阶，失落道：“抱歉，打扰了。”说完却没有要走的意思。

别亲在心里暗暗翻了个白眼，奈何美色当前，他也实在不好过多拒绝，只好掀开自己旁边的被子：“过来吧，我以为你会做饭能有多自立呢，没想到还是个长不大的孩子。被你高一辈，我真觉得自己亏得慌。”

丙渡轻手轻脚上了床，在别亲看不到的地方扯起一边的嘴角笑了下。

别亲又重新打开电脑，准备无视丙渡，把电影看完。

丙渡一开始很安静地躺在他旁边，不吵不闹，直到别亲感觉到被窝里的小兄弟被一只手抓住——别亲顿时起了一身汗，他迅速从床上翻起来，“丙渡，你——”

丙渡一直纯良无害的漆黑色瞳孔，此时在电脑屏幕的光亮下居然显出了一抹红色，像是要噬血，他的手抓在睡裤两侧，微喘道：“哥，我——”

别亲瞬间想通了白天丙渡种种让他陷入遐想的作为，这他妈并不是他想多了。

别亲迅速跟丙渡隔床拉开两米远，“丙渡，我可告诉你啊，我不管你什么意思，但是我们不行。”

当然不行，别亲才不会干这种以后让他后患无穷的蠢事。一旦两人有什么，好，家里亲戚那头他过不去；坏，他可能会被逐出族谱。

毕竟这家伙是家族里的宝贝疙瘩，谁也惹不起，但他也不是个臭石头，好坏两人都会两败俱伤。

虽然丙渡长得帅，但还得以大局为重。

如果这家伙仅仅是想睡一炮就完事儿，那更不行，以后见面他们之间只会更加诡异，到时候只怕会恨不得永远不见对方，更别说老母亲交代别亲要好好巴结丙渡的茬儿了。

别亲小心翼翼走到床边，弯腰拿起丙渡的枕头扔给他，“你这招也太烂了，赶紧回你屋睡觉去，实在憋得慌，我，我给你个东西消遣一下。”

丙渡从见到别亲后就一直在忍耐，他不知道自己会这么快失控，他计划的很好，回国之后，先慢慢靠近别亲，让对方爱上自己，然后等别亲投怀送抱就行。

丙渡自出生的那一刻就被一双眼睛带走了心神，那是一双淡棕色的眼睛，在阳光下迸出柔光，眸子如琥珀一般，外圈的一层像是被枫叶嵌上了一抹火红，不轻易看见，但却能灼人心脏。让人更加想往他眼睛深处看去，被他吸引的收不回目光。

而丙渡对那双眼睛的印象仅存在于刚出生时的那一面之缘，之后再也无缘得见。可他却全凭记忆，坚持寻找了20年，他曾向外人道起过那双眼睛，别人笑他做梦做痴癫了。

就在他心灰意冷的时候，他表姐朋友圈的一张全家福引起了他的注意。

说来也奇怪，他读书读得呆板木讷，就连偶尔几次的性生活也是青春期的解闷而已，没什么意义，他从不看朋友圈，微信全是各种学习软件的通知消息，可那天午后，他一杯咖啡的休息时间，无意打开了朋友圈，第一条就是表姐的全家福。

而他第一眼就看到了别亲——那双他寻找了20年的琥珀色眸子。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

丙渡揪着睡裤一侧，后悔自己暴露太快，一时不知该如何解释。

别亲警惕地看着他，两人同时陷入僵局，谁也不敢先动。

别亲一直挺喜欢自家房子的布局的，现在却快恼死了当初为什么不给二楼装个门，现在可好，整个家里无处可避。

丙渡看向别亲的目光越来越火热，似乎想通过注视就把别亲身上的睡衣全扒光，那样的赤裸无礼，和刚进门时简直判若两人。

别亲知道这孩子现在一定是着火入魔了，怎么办？

两人僵了半天，别亲被丙渡看得浑身烧了起来，他伸手一点一点拽过床上的被子，想把被子裹到身上起到一点遮挡作用，结果刚拽起一角，丙渡就直接拽起了被子的另一角。

别亲手下动作一顿，“你不是来真的吧？”

丙渡眼圈都红了，看着像是被欲望折磨至深的样子，别亲想责怪，却也找不到词，而且面对着一张完美英俊的脸，别亲的防线正在一步步被击垮中。

丙渡的喉结上下滚动了下，“哥……”极赋情欲的一声。

别亲的心跳似乎也开始乱了节奏，但他维持着表面的冷静，“丙渡，我们是亲戚你知道吗？我猜你也多少了解到圈子里的一些事吧？”

丙渡刚才在被窝里抚摸别亲小兄弟的时候，别亲就知道，丙渡这孩子不像是个新手，那么他一定也知道两人如果在一起以后会有怎样的风险。

男人嘛，下体为先，下体对了，就抛开一切，什么都对了。但那也只是片刻的激情而已，长久不了，如果要长久，肯定得慢慢培养感情。

两人这个关系培养感情不太可能，永远在一起更不可能。

虽说别亲跟别母开玩笑时说的轻松，可如果他跟丙渡真的在一起了，家里面会怎么说他们的关系？恐怕这个为祖争光的到时候会让祖蒙羞，而别亲则一定会被说成带着年轻一辈胡闹且不知羞耻的人。

虽然按理说丙渡比他高一辈，但按年纪来说他铁定吃亏。

如果两人并不打算长久，都只是临时解决问题，听起来好像挺划算的，但别母说的让别亲巴结丙渡其实并不是一句玩笑话，这也是别亲最终膈应着自己答应别母的安排的一大原因。按照丙渡现有的资源来说以后一定能帮到他不少，更别说丙渡是个前途无限的人。

可如果两人的关系发生了质的变化，以后再找丙渡帮忙，如何开口？如果到那时他们还在一起，他实在没脸借这层关系去攀附丙渡，如果分手了，那更是拉不下脸去找丙渡了。他相当于断了一条能让自己少努力几年的路。

别亲毕业后一个人在Ｂ城爬到如今的地位不容易，可还是有一大堆破事，不停的工作，他也确实有点累了，曾经年少的斗志正在被消磨着。

别亲松开被子的一角，站直了身体，“我实话跟你说，我不缺男人，虽然现在是出不了门，但这次疫情总有过去的一天，我总不至于忍不了这些天。你确实人帅身材好，这我承认，但我不会碰你。因为睡你除了让我一时快活以外，得不到任何好处。”

“我也不是不敢承认自己的欲望，但我并不是一个欲望为先的人，再一想到我们如果睡了，之后会引起的一些破事，我就萎了。所以，我们维持正常的亲戚关系就好，也不影响我对你的喜欢。对你我都好。”

别亲伸手拿过自己电脑和枕头，“你喜欢二楼，我就暂时让给你，谁让你是家里长辈呢，我去客房睡，早点休息吧。”说完，别亲绕过床铺往楼梯口走。

丙渡长腿一迈，拉住了别亲的胳膊，“为什么？”

别亲的胳膊被拽的有点疼，丙渡好像下了些力气，别亲蹙眉转过来，“什么为什么？”

丙渡：“你不是喜欢年纪小，听话，又乖巧一点的男生吗？”

别亲把这句话在脑子里转了一圈，没想到什么好的回答，但却明白了一件事，他问丙渡：“你调查过我？”

丙渡何止调查过他，看到表姐朋友圈那张全家福以后，丙渡迅速跟多年没有交集的表姐取得了联系，几乎用毫无破绽的问法得知了别亲从小到大的一切。然后又把别亲的交际圈搜刮了一趟，连别亲交过的几任前男友的身份信息他都有。

通过了解，那几个人都是比较校园风的男孩子，看起来白白净净很听话，交际圈不算广，背景也比较干净，有两个还是在校大学生，虽说只是炮友关系，但交往期间，别亲给他们的生活和学习提供了不少帮助。

丙渡就是按照前面几个人的风格把自己拾掇了一番才出现在别亲家门口的。

被看破后，丙渡像是占了下风，只好不说话了，但却依旧拽着别亲的胳膊，不让人走。

别亲对他没办法了，他一向吃软不吃硬，对这种关键时刻楚楚可怜的人更是没办法。

心里防线就在丙渡的软磨硬泡下一点一点被击溃。

丙渡看别亲没有要走的意思了，他放轻脚步走过来，从背后抱住别亲，声音低且柔地说：“我喜欢你……很久了。我不是故意调查你，我就是……想多了解你，我知道你担心什么，我绝对不给你添麻烦，跟我试一试好不好，以后……”

丙渡把别亲抱得更紧了，他好像把那句话反复嚼了半天，还是不想在没开始的时候就说出分开的话，只好小心问道：“你对我真的没有什么想法吗？能不能试着喜欢一下我？”

耳边的糖衣炮弹跟轰炸机没什么区别，最后一丝防线在战火中摇摇欲坠。

丙渡见别亲身体不是那么僵硬了，便走到前面，捧着别亲的脸试着亲了一下，两瓣软软的嘴唇相碰，亲吻的感觉总是那么美好。

别亲气息越来越紊乱，脸颊泛起了微红，“小舅舅，你真的确定吗？”

丙渡虔诚地吻着别亲，一路从嘴唇、下巴、脖颈、锁骨，慢慢向下吻去，最后他在别亲面前跪了下去。

别亲一眼就看出了他想干什么，但却没有往后退了。

丙渡扯掉了别亲的睡裤，隔着内裤舔着别亲半硬的性器，还抬头看了一眼别亲，像是在请示，是否允许下一步动作。

别亲调整着自己的呼吸，可逐渐粗重的呼吸声还是传到了丙渡的耳朵里。

丙渡慢慢脱掉了别亲的内裤，那性器得到释放，赤裸着从内裤里跳了出来，直直对着丙渡的脸，丙渡用手轻轻撸了两下，张嘴含住了。

被温热湿滑的口腔包裹的感觉让别亲的腰一下就软了，他止不住地开始喘息。

丙渡以前从未给人做过这个，一开始的动作还有点生疏，尖尖的犬齿划过性器的薄皮时，让别亲又害怕又享受，他摸向丙渡的后脑，指尖都在发颤，“去床上……”他有些站不住了。

丙渡起身，嘴唇湿润润的，好看的一张脸此时在情欲的操控下更显诱人，别亲拽着他的衣领把他压到了床上。

两人唇齿交缠着。

别亲把手伸进了丙渡的睡裤里，准备掏出丙渡早就硬了的性器，却在摸到的时候尴尬了一瞬，这家伙的东西是不是有点太大了？

别亲本来想拿着两根硬物摩擦一会儿，结果现在看来还是不要放在一起，不然自己不就被比下去了吗。

就在别亲撸动丙渡性器，并且在犹豫要不要掏出来的时候，丙渡的手却暗暗伸向了别亲光溜溜的屁股，并且用指尖轻轻按压了下别亲的后穴，别亲当场吓得差点萎了。

别亲慌张着想坐起来，却被丙渡死死拽住，无力起身，他哭笑不得地说：“我们是不是有什么误会？”

我们在上下位置的想法上好像持有相左的意见。

丙渡扯着嘴角笑了下，“应该没有吧……”说着那作孽的手还想往别亲后穴的更深处戳探。

别亲见情况不对，挣扎着想起来，“我，我不做零的，你先放开我。”

可惜，上了床，力气大的那一方就掌握了主动权，别亲根本无法挣脱丙渡像铁钳一样的双手，他趴在丙渡身上不停喘息，很快耗光了仅剩不多的力气。

“丙渡……放开……”

挣扎使别亲面上通红，顺着耳根红透了整个身体。

他怎么也没想到丙渡是想上他，一般按理来说，刚才丙渡给他口交的时候，那是零经常做的前戏，所以他就理所应当地认为丙渡是喜欢他，想跟他做。虽然丙渡口交时看起来不太熟练，但是也许是丙渡年轻，以前不常给人做所以才略显青涩吧。

可他怎么也没想到，这人居然反套路。

在别亲喘息渐大，挣扎渐停的时候，丙渡顺势翻了个身，将别亲压在了身下。

丙渡用舌尖在口腔内将上排的齿尖舔了一遍，居高临下的样子像个即将享用猎物的猛兽，他邪笑道：“哥，为了你一会儿的体力着想，这会儿就省点力气吧。”

说完从自己睡衣上扯下一条布条，将别亲还在坚持不懈推拒着他的双手绑在了床头，“老实点，以我目前的了解来说，你后边儿没做过吧，我也不想弄伤你。”

别亲感觉自己在阴沟里彻底翻了船，他咬牙道：“你这是诱奸，操，你放开，别……”

丙渡从自己刚才抱上来的枕头里摸出了润滑剂，当着别亲的面挤了一滩在手上，别亲身上冷汗都下来了，“你放开，你个……啊！”

在别亲抗议的时候，丙渡将那滩润滑剂拍在了别亲的穴口，然后借着润滑伸进去了一根手指。

突如其来的异物入侵和润滑剂冰凉的触感，让别亲尖叫了一声，他脸上除了不可思议还是不可思议。

手指只伸进去了一节，丙渡害怕别亲第一次受不了太快的节奏，相当有耐心地一点一点突破。

别亲圆瞪着眼睛，气得话都说不出来了。

丙渡看他气急败坏的样子，俯下身，想去亲亲他，缓解他的紧张与愤怒，别亲当即别过了脸。

他感受着下体被一点一点撑开，心里又气愤又委屈，这摊上的都是什么事儿啊。

可他又不敢太过挣扎，因为他知道现在这种特殊时期，绝对不能受伤，绝对不能发烧，绝对不能去医院，如果他不配合，把丙渡惹急了的话，以他第一次的身体状态，还有丙渡那骇人的家伙，他很有可能受伤，那么到时候是在家里烧死，还是冒着风险去医院，两者都不划算。

丙渡还是亲了亲别亲的侧脸，像是撒娇一般道：“明明是你答应了的，怎么就成诱奸了？”

丙渡气得眼泪都快下来了，“我他妈……唔嗯……是默认我可以上你……唔……不是……现在这样……”

丙渡低笑了下，“你上我？有点吃力吧？”

丙渡说话很温柔，手下的动作也不算急躁，因为这种外面处处是危险的时期，他也不想弄伤别亲，所以将自己的耐心提升了十倍，纵然下体胀痛得厉害。

将一根手指完全塞进小穴后，丙渡才在里面四处碰了碰，挑逗着湿软的肠肉。

别亲脸红得快要滴出血来，但还是咬紧嘴唇不想发出一点声音，这个王八蛋，他明天绝对要报警把这个入侵者赶出自己的家门。

下体很快发出手指搅动混合着液体的噗噗声，听在一个曾经是纯1的耳朵里，简直比上刑还难受，别亲感觉自己胸腔里积了一口老血，即将喷出来。

肛口越来越湿，别亲甚至能感觉到自己屁股底下的床单湿了一大片。丙渡不紧不慢往流水的小洞内加着手指，他撕开别亲的上衣，用舌头舔着那肿胀充血的乳头，好像能砸吧出奶味一样，舔湿了就一个劲儿吸。

身上所有地方传来被侵犯的感觉，让别亲被绑住的双手握成了拳头。

直到手指加到第三根，丙渡模仿着性器抽插在已经被打开的小洞内进出了好几次，确认小洞能够接受更大的东西了，这才扶着自己的性器，将龟头对准了被玩得有些红肿湿润且不停收缩的小洞。

龟头的温度有些烫人，那小穴好像受到刺激一般，收紧起来不愿张开了。

丙渡拍了拍别亲湿乎乎的屁股，“放松点，我已经扩张很久了，你还要让我再进行一次吗？”

别亲生着闷气，回忆起以前他让别人放松，突然觉得那时候的自己真他妈渣，谁被操谁知道，这种时候，谁他妈能放松！

丙渡弯下腰，摸着别亲透红的脸颊，安慰道：“没事的，会很舒服的。”

别亲在即将爆炸的边缘，他想骂人，想打人，想把丙渡踹下床，想咣咣扇丙渡两大嘴巴子。

丙渡看别亲那不想配合的样子，耐心剩下的不多了，他转而抓住别亲半硬着的性器撸了起来。

别亲猛然转头过来，丙渡这会儿的动作没有刚才轻柔了，他粗鲁地撸动着，越来越快，越来越快——

刺激一层层通过下体直达大脑，别亲仰起头，张嘴胡乱喘息起来。

就在别亲到达高潮即将喷射的时候，丙渡用大拇指指腹按住了他的马眼，一下整个肉棒都涨了起来。

别亲眼睫挂上了雾气，他张嘴迷茫且慌乱地看着丙渡，被绑的双手使劲往两边撑开，想挣开布条，“放开……丙渡……你混蛋……”

丙渡就是不放开，还重新把龟头抵到了别亲的穴口，“知道我忍得有多辛苦了吧，你这儿张开，我就放开你前边儿。”

别亲胀痛得很厉害，有种即将失禁的感觉，他就想射，很想射，十分想射，可完全不知道该怎么办，只好哭腔道：“你进来就是，我怎么张开，我也不会啊……你到底要我怎么做嘛……”

丙渡居高临下看着他，将手指伸进了别亲的后穴，用两根手指撑开那不自觉就想紧闭的小洞，“放松，记住这个感觉，放松。”

别亲一边忍受着前面的胀痛，一边忍受着后面被撑开的感觉，张嘴大口呼吸着，然后点了点头，“好，好了……你进来吧，松开我……”

丙渡这才把自己的性器一点一点往小洞里塞。别亲整个身体都在颤，双腿总是不自觉合起来，却被丙渡一声‘张开’又吓得用手将自己双腿强行掰开。

最终丙渡终于把性器全部塞进了湿濡的小洞内，里面的舒适感让他长长吁了一口气。

别亲感觉下体不是自己的了，前后都涨，撕裂的疼痛中却又包含了那刺激大脑的舒爽感，这是他从未体验过的。

丙渡松开了别亲的马眼，轻轻抽插两下，别亲就射了出来。射精的过程中，肠壁快速收缩，讨巧地吸附着丙渡的肉棒，让他爽得把眼睛都闭了起来，大口呼着气。

丙渡没有等别亲射完，就继续抽插了起来。

别亲一边射，一边哭，颤抖着骂道：“强奸犯……”

丙渡对着那双氤氲的淡棕色眼睛越发着迷，越发狠厉地往湿软的小洞内撞去。

别亲泪眼朦胧地瞪着他，却又被一次次带上高潮，尖叫呻吟着。

两人在欲望中沉浮痴醉，别亲最后只记得腹中传来一阵温凉的胀痛感，然后就什么也不知道了。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

冬日清晨的暖阳从别亲二楼卧室的落地窗外争先恐后散进来，照化了别亲还留有泪痕的脸，丙渡慢悠悠睁开眼睛，从别亲身边爬了起来。

他进浴室洗漱了一通，然后拿着温热的湿毛巾走出来，别亲这会儿已经睁开眼睛了，正躺在床上愣愣地看着他。

别亲脸上的余红暂未褪去，被阳光一照又通红起来，他眼神显得无辜极了，身上明显的酸痛让他不敢擅动。

丙渡站在原地看了他一会儿，最终没有在对视中赢得胜利，他低头避开别亲的视线，摸了摸鼻头，边朝别亲走去边说：“我……给你擦擦吧，昨晚……我不小心睡着了。”

丙渡是个自制力很好的人，不算重欲，之前跟别人睡，从来没出现过自己累睡着的情况。

他本以为他可以很克制，但是直到插进别亲的后穴之后，他才知道身体的本能有时候头脑根本控制不住，竟然失了控。就像搁浅的鱼终于拼尽全力流入海中，找到了家；那是一个他渴望了许久的归宿。

昨晚把别亲折腾晕过去后，丙渡想闭眼小憩一下，然后再起来给别亲擦拭一番，顺便换个衣服，没想到直接睡到了现在。

丙渡坐到床边，给别亲轻轻擦了擦脸上不甚明显的泪痕，“有不舒服的吗？”

别亲感觉身体昨晚被人四分五裂地拆开了，现在脖子以下都窜着不同的血液，大脑控制不了四肢的动作，只好动了动嘴唇，“没有舒服的……你禁欲十年了吧？自己没撸过吗？”

本想通过声音表达愤怒，结果嗓子不争气，出口成烟，就跟要断气的人说话一样，轻飘飘的，毫无威慑力。

丙渡有些难堪，拿起毛巾去浴室冲洗了下，回来居然不知道该怎么擦别亲脖子以下的地方了。

别亲想起昨晚晕过去之前——

这傻逼是不是把东西射他肚子里了？

他用冒着袅袅青烟的嗓子干咳了两声，直白地问：“你昨晚是不是射我里面了？”

索性做都做了，别亲也懒得怄气了，过去的事情不必纠结，他一直都是发现问题解决问题的人，干脆利索。

丙渡皱眉看着他，半晌，点了点头。

别亲翻了个白眼，“我其实挺文明的。”

丙渡不明白他这话啥意思。

别亲紧接着爆出一句不文明的脏话：“操你妈。”

丙渡理亏，没有反驳。

别亲很淡定地骂完自己的舅婆，然后顺了口气，“去把体温计拿来。”

别亲虽然没有感觉到自己发烧了，但是万事还是以安全为上，先测测体温再说，要是发烧了，他一定把丙渡——

算了，打也打不过，那就再骂一顿吧。

丙渡从楼下客厅的医药箱里拿来了体温计，给别亲掀开被子——掀开被子的一瞬间，丙渡看到了自己昨晚畜生般在别亲身上留下的印记，有些羞愧地别过了脸，把体温计给别亲夹到了腋下。

别亲低头快把下巴挤成了双下巴，看了看自己‘琳琅满目’的胸膛，说是不计较，还是差点气得背过气去。

他堂堂一个世纪大总攻，没想到有一天会被人啃成花斑猪。

测温度的时候，气氛显得异常压抑，别亲快气死了，这个时候发烧去医院的话，简直要命。

丙渡则是相比别亲发烧更担心另一件事，他踌躇半天说：“你，不会赶我走吧？”

别亲本来没想起这茬，瞬间因为丙渡的提问，想起自己昨晚被操得喘不上气时心里一直默念的一句话：明早一定记得报警，赶走这个强奸犯。

他冷漠地看着丙渡，淡定地说：“帮我拿下手机吧。”

丙渡老老实实从床边站起来，帮别亲拿来了手机，递给别亲的时候总觉得怪怪的，但是也没多问。

别亲接过手机，不慌不忙按下一串数字和通话键，电话响了两声，很快那边就接通了，别亲心平气和地听完对方的自我介绍，然后淡淡地说：“哦，我家有个非法入室——”

听到这里还不知道别亲要干什么，那丙渡就是脑残，他赶紧抢过别亲的手机，按断电话，“你干什么？”

别亲淡道：“报警赶你走。”

刚说完，别亲的手机就响了，是刚才那个号码打来的，丙渡判断了下，应该是小区安保的电话，他在别亲的注视下接通了电话，“喂……嗯……不好意思，刚才是我外甥，有点小矛盾……嗯，我把具体信息发给你，你查一下就知道了……嗯，辛苦了，新年好……”

‘啪’电话挂断，丙渡低头看向快要喷火的别亲，“何必做无用功？”

别亲看着这个大尾巴狼一会儿一个脸色，还挺会玩软硬兼施的。他叹了口气，把体温计拿出来，“37.2。”

丙渡接过体温计看了下，继续给别亲擦起身体来。

别亲也不是个脸皮薄的人，大咧咧打开被子，赤裸着身子让丙渡伺候他。

丙渡给他擦完前面，把他在床上翻了过去，背朝自己。

白皙的背上不比胸前的印子少，凹陷下去的背沟被太阳晒得反光，腰窝处也有些青紫，看着更加深陷了，浑圆紧翘的屁股上面绯红还未褪去，似乎到现在屁股上的肌肉都还在瑟瑟发着颤。

别亲半天没等来擦拭，趴着嘟囔了一句：“昨晚操的时候没看够啊。”

丙渡吞了吞口水，掰开别亲的臀缝看到了红肿得嘟起的小嘴，用毛巾轻轻敷了上去，别亲立马长长地‘嘶’了一声。

他转头过来瞪着丙渡：“舅舅，轻点成吗？肿起来了吧？您可怜可怜您大外甥吧，畜生都比你温柔。”

丙渡深吸了口气，把动作放得又轻又柔，用点沾的方式擦完这个事儿逼的沟腚子，憋得出了一脑门汗，别亲就趴床上侧着脑袋偷乐，“喂，你是不是有发情期啊？从昨晚到现在，眼睛一直冒绿光，肾够好的啊。”

丙渡没有理他，下楼去自己房间拉开行李箱，拿着药膏上了楼。

上来的时候，别亲拖着自己残败的身体已经进浴室了，丙渡只能听见浴室哗哗的水声，等了一会儿，别亲才一瘸一拐地从浴室出来。

丙渡走上前去，二话不说把别亲横抱了起来，“以后做完洗澡的时候，还是等我一起吧，万一不小心摔了呢。”

别亲在丙渡怀里抬头，“以后？毛都没长齐的小舅舅，你不是赖上我了吧？”

别亲这嘴实在烦人，丙渡进门后第一次瞪了他一眼。

丙渡这人从进门开始就给别亲一种执着憨憨的感觉，突然被这么严肃地瞪一下，居然让别亲有点发怵，毕竟昨晚这憨憨的力道太吓人了。

丙渡对于别亲顺嘴说出对‘以后’这个词的轻视感，十分不舒服，因为他这次回国就是奔着别亲来的，连两人以后的一切都规划好了，就差找合葬的墓地了，听别亲的意思居然不想跟他有以后。

丙渡绷着一张脸，居高临下看着怀里的别亲，“嗯，以后，是。”

是，是的，我赖上你了。

当丙渡拿出药膏给别亲擦的时候，别亲感觉这人真的是有备而来的，他抱着自己两条大腿，膝盖抵于胸前，非要正面朝上看着丙渡给他上药，把丙渡看得脸都快烧起来了。

别亲下身大敞地对着丙渡，“你别告诉我，你还准备了类似消炎的针剂，或者你还带了医生，那我就真的服你了。”

丙渡顿了一下，点了点头。

卧槽？

别亲：“你回国是个幌子吧，你就是来上我的。”

丙渡这回没有犹豫，直接点头。

别亲：“为什么呀？我看起来很欠操吗？”

丙渡最后用指尖往别亲后穴上轻抹了一下，然后把别亲自己抱于胸前的两条腿放下来，俯身凑到别亲面前，看进别亲眼睛里，“我小时候，你抱过我吧？”

天才的脑子果然不是我等凡人能窥视的，别亲点了点头，“这你都记得？那你能记得你在你妈肚子里的时候，你妈每天都吃了些什么吗？”

其实丙渡并不记得别亲抱过他，他只是试探着问一下，没想到得到了肯定的答案。

丙渡小时候只对那双眼睛感兴趣，所以只记得眼睛。那么小的孩子，当然得需要人抱着，所以他猜他看到那双眼睛的时候，别亲是抱着他的，然后用那双眼睛在他身上留下的印记，让他如此痴迷，寻找多年。

丙渡笑了下，“在母亲肚子里的事，你能记得？饿了吗？我去做点吃的。”

别亲点了点头，在丙渡走到楼梯口的时候，突然喊了一声，“喂，你说，你喜欢我很久，不是开玩笑的啊？”

丙渡转身过来，严肃道：“不是，我喜欢你20年了。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

20年，20年，20年……

丙渡下楼后，别亲躺在床上听着楼下传来的切菜声音，迷茫地看着天花板。

现在的小孩子骗人都显得这么诚意十足的吗？听起来跟真的一样。

刚出生的小屁孩懂爱吗？就20年，当自己过家家啊，呿~

说情话的时候完全就是把他当智障嘛……

别亲扯过旁边的被子，打算继续闷头睡个回笼觉，但脑子里总是闪现着丙渡的身影，从那个人进门开始，到昨晚，到刚才……

别亲在被子里使劲甩了甩脑袋——什么鬼？

想着想着，他裹在厚厚的被子里听见了有人上楼的声音，脚步声离他越来越近，别亲不知道是不是在被子里闷久了，居然有点心慌。

丙渡轻轻掀开被子的一角，露出别亲半个脑袋，一些软软的碎发贴在别亲额前，他冲别亲笑道：“起来吃饭吧。”

别亲拽回被子，重新往头上一盖，闷声回道：“嗯，我知道，你吃的你的，不——欸！”

别亲话还没说完，丙渡就连人带被子把别亲从床上横抱起来，“我抱你下去。”

别亲昨晚对丙渡的体力有了相当的了解，根本不挣扎，只是在被子里稍微动了动被拧成麻绳的四肢，“我建议，我换身衣服你再抱我下去，我不喜欢裸着吃早饭。”

丙渡闻言点了点头，把他放回到了床上，给他拿来了居家服——是一套别亲以前抽风的时候买的比卡丘套装。

黄不拉几的，而且还有俩特别‘二’的耳朵，别亲从来没穿过。

别亲蹙眉看着那么一身衣服出现在自己面前，他勉强微笑着说：“你智障吗？我衣柜里那么多衣服，你看不到啊？”

丙渡挺无辜的，他拿着比卡丘绒毛睡衣朝别亲走过来，“这个厚些，你有点低烧，衣柜里的都太薄了。”

“谢谢，”别亲拽过睡衣扔出去老远，黄色的‘比卡丘’被狠狠地糊到窗户上又掉到地毯上，“我家有暖气，不劳您操心。”说着掀开被子就要下床。

丙渡不紧不慢走到窗户边上捡起可怜兮兮的‘比卡丘’追上往衣柜方向走去的别亲，从后面给他兜头套上了。

别亲正一瘸一拐地走路呢，突然眼前一抹黑，昨晚被搞得缺氧的脑袋，此时更加不灵光了，丙渡用胳膊架着他轻微摇晃的身体，然后两手迅速给他把‘比卡丘’睡衣穿上了，末了还拽了一下衣服后面的尾巴。

别亲被折腾的一脑袋蓬松乱发，眼神迷离地看向丙渡，“你要是喜欢，我穿就是了，没必要这么……这么……狂躁。”他实在想不出好的形容词来形容丙渡刚才的行为。

丙渡继而把他抱起，故意逗趣，“你还挺会挑衣服的，真好看，很适合你。”

别亲扯着嘴角僵笑了下，“你也好看，你全家都好看，你祖孙十八代都好看，你……唔！”

别亲还没说完，丙渡就低头堵住了别亲的嘴，丙渡在他嘴里搜刮了一会儿，直到扫荡完别亲口腔内每一个角落才抬起头来，“看来刚才已经刷过牙了，那我们直接下楼吃饭吧？”

别亲轻喘着气，咬了咬发麻的舌尖，“你该庆幸我刷牙了，不然我能让你这个月都吃不下饭。”

丙渡抱着别亲一边下楼一边说：“那应该不会，我昨晚偷亲过你，味道还行。”

别亲把胳膊揽上丙渡的脖子，“重口啊你。”

丙渡煮的黑米粥，还有几个小青菜，招呼着别亲坐到桌前，两人吃起了早饭。

别母不放心自家儿子，觉得那怂天生就不是个会照顾人的人，大清早就打来了电话，别亲看了眼坐在饭桌边上的丙渡，“我妈。”然后他接通，按下了扩音器。

“亲，吃早饭了吗？”

别亲喝了一口粥，神色自然地回道：“嗯，在吃。”

别母听完挺高兴，毕竟一到周末等节假日，她给别亲打第一通电话的时候，别亲很少接，因为还在‘沉睡’，直到中午快12点别亲才会给她回电话，今天居然破天荒一大早就接了电话，而且已经在吃饭了。

别母笑道：“妈还担心就你那个德性，让丙渡看到糟心呢，没想到还挺自觉的。”

别亲意味不明地哼笑一声，“没有啊，我早上很早就起来了，还给他做了饭，你不是让我对他好点嘛，以后好让他帮我在B城站得更稳一点。这么好的机会，我当然不会浪费，欠着人情，以后找他不就更方便了。”

丙渡夹菜的手一顿，然后就跟没听见别母和别亲聊天似的，继续埋头吃自己的饭。

别母不知道这话已经一字不落地落入丙渡耳中，还在那头笑得喜滋滋的，“你明白就好，招呼好人家啊。”

别亲瞥着丙渡的神色，答道：“嗯，那我先挂了，对了，最近多买点菜吧，别吃一顿买一顿了，少去人多的地方啊。”

“妈知道，说起这个，欸，你今天早上嗓子怎么怪怪的，感冒了？”

别亲感叹自己亲妈到现在才听出来他嗓子不对，尬笑两声，道：“没感冒，不是病毒，不传染，就是昨晚骂了一晚上人，有点费嗓子。”

别母没多想，说：“哦，行吧，你好好吃饭，对了，把电话给丙渡，妈跟他说几句。”

别亲在这头当着丙渡的面把手机从桌上推到丙渡面前，还特意提醒了一句，“我妈。”搞得跟之前自己没开扩音，丙渡没听见别家母子俩聊天一样。

丙渡看完别亲的假动作，配合着他演戏，对着手机说：“表姐，我是丙渡。”

别母立刻在手机那头笑开了花，是那种发自心底的高兴，从笑声中都可以听出，她在那头合不拢嘴的画面。

别亲张了张嘴，想提醒一下自己老妈当着小辈面别一直散德行，结果想起来刚才开了扩音，按照正常的情况来说，他应该是听不到电话里的声音的，只好忍了下去。

丙渡在别母的笑声中开口，“我在别亲家住得很好，表姐放心。”

别母收了收放肆的笑声，“那就好那就好，如果他哪里做的不好，你就给我打电话，我收拾他。”

别亲听着怎么那么来气呢？明明是丙渡借住在他家，怎么感觉在别母眼里，丙渡是房主，他是保姆一样？

丙渡夹了一筷子青菜，放进别亲碗里，“没有，哥对我很好，还给我做了早饭，味道不错。”

别母：“那就好，你放心住啊，想吃什么就跟他说，让他出去买，你别出去，你刚从国外回来，他皮实一些。最近疫情好像又严重了，每天都有新增的感染人数。”

别亲这回忍无可忍，嘴里研磨着青菜叶子，一把挂断了别母的电话，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，“这真是亲妈……”

丙渡把手机推回到别亲面前，若无其事继续吃起饭来。

过了半晌，别亲终于问：“喂，我和我妈说话你都听到了吧。”

丙渡点点头，“嗯。”

嗯？

别亲纳闷了，“你就‘嗯’？没什么想说的？或者想问我的？”

丙渡疑惑地抬头看着别亲，“比如？”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

【章前提示：一丢丢吓人23333。本文没有大纲，所以想到什么写什么。慎入！踩雷自救。】

丙渡的反问让别亲差点咬到自己舌头。

别亲笑着耸了耸肩，“没什么。”

小兔崽子，跟我这儿装小聋人。别亲低头扒拉着碗里的菜，不再说话。

早饭在一通电话后陷入了沉默，两人都是各怀心事，匆匆吃完。

别亲撂下筷子，起身边走边说：“我上楼了，那个……算了，说了你也不会听。”

丙渡看了眼别亲碗里没吃多少的粥，起身三两步追上别亲，在楼梯口把人横抱着上楼了。

别亲可能是昨晚太累了，上楼后沾床就睡。

要不是吃好喝好没发烧，别亲真怀疑自己是不是感染了。他从来没有嗜睡的毛病，以前工作再忙的时候，也不会有像昨天中午那样，睡觉遇到鬼压床的时候。

从昨天开始，或者说从见到丙渡开始，别亲就冥冥中感觉到体力在不断下降，并且四肢乏力，清醒时候的意识支撑不了多久。

不知是陷入梦中还是本就在现实，他意识属于半休眠状态，总能清晰的知道自己在哪里，在干什么，身体是什么姿势，他的皮肤能感觉到床单的软度，但就是调动不起全身的力气。

好像只有眼睛受大脑控制，可以看见屋内的陈设，身体别的部分像是被打了麻药。

他在这种状态下，试着挣扎过几次，但毫无用处，只能任由身体下沉，他的意识唤不醒他的四肢。

朦胧间，他又听到有人上楼的声音，昨天没有仔细听，今天听来像是……有人穿着靴子踏在木梯上的声音，那人脚步很稳很慢，像是一边思虑着什么一边上楼。

别亲眼见自家二楼卧室的景象逐渐随着一层看不见的热流层和那脚步声变换成了一间古朴的阁楼。

别亲一动不动保持着他趴在床上的姿势看着眼前一切的变换，身下的床变成了木地板，他侧脸贴在地板上，鼻尖萦绕着古木的腐朽之气。

‘吱呀’一声，好像有人推开了阁楼的门，但别亲看不清他的脸，只知道那人正朝他走来，一步一步，沉稳得吓人。

来人走到他身前蹲下，伸手掐住了他的下巴，别亲浑身无力，只好任由那人摆布。

可那人……那人好像在给他喂药……为什么？

嘴里被灌进浓稠苦涩的液体，那液体划过喉咙，一股烧灼感直达胸腔，别亲的心脏剧烈跳动起来，他开始拼命挣扎，但也只是意识的挣扎，他身体像一滩烂泥被人抗上了肩，那人带着他从阁楼的天窗上翻了出去，随后他昏睡在了那人的肩上。

再次醒来时，他全身被绑，被人丢在一间茅草屋内，身下的干草被他压得嚓嚓作响。

这回，在他睁开眼睛的同时，全身的知觉也好似都回来了，他试了试自己的手指，能动了！

别亲在布满干草和灰尘的地面上滚了好几圈，终于站立起身，站起的一瞬间，窗外也倏地亮起了灯火，他蹦蹦跶跶跳到窗户口，背靠窗户，用被绑起的手轻轻挑起底层的窗柩。此时天已经全黑，即便有灯火，也看不清外面的全部景象。

倒是隐约能听见门外看守的人悉悉索索交谈着什么，虽听不清他们的谈话内容，但从声音中可以知道门外至少三人以上，别亲双脚被绑，他用脚掌蹭着地面一寸一寸地挪到与茅草屋大门相对的另一头窗户边上，本想看看这边是个什么场景，却无意间在窗户边上发现了镰刀。

东西虽然不顺手，但好歹是件利器，别亲折腾到深夜，总算把身上的绳子尽数磨断，他蹑手蹑脚从后窗翻了出去。

别亲或许知道他这是在做梦，可梦里的触感太真实了，连夜风刮过脸颊都能感觉到微凉，别亲在暗夜中走了许久，山雾渐浓，前面的路越来越看不清。

直到看到一伙穿着古代黑衣服饰的人打着火把挡住了他前行的路，人在看到不明群体并且这个群体是带着强烈的威胁气息时，第一反应自然是跑。

别亲沿着野草丛生的山路一直狂奔，他脚下没有知觉，但他知道自己在跑，可跑着跑着腿脚却渐渐有了绵软之力，不听使唤了。

而此时，他再回头望，身后已是山谷最高处。

丙渡收拾好了碗筷，在别亲家客厅里逛了一圈，发现没有什么好玩的，正愁眉想着怎么跟别亲在家里寻点乐子玩的时候，只听见身后楼上传来了动静。

他转头过去一看，还未来得及反应，别亲已经闭着眼睛，两条长腿横跨在了栏杆上，当即从二楼跳了下来。

丙渡急忙冲过去，一个足有一米八的男人从将近3米的地方跳下来，这楼下要是站个文弱一点的人，脑袋不被砸开花是万幸。

事情来得突然，丙渡没有过多考虑，直接伸手去接，两人一同重重地摔倒了地毯上，丙渡那条帮别亲用作缓冲的胳膊被压在了别亲的后背和地毯间。

“大人！”

落地的同时伴随一声嘶吼，别亲从梦中惊醒了过来，睁眼的同时，挂在门口的相框被突然睁开的眼睛吓得掉到地上，摔了个粉身碎骨，玻璃渣子溅到了别亲的手背上。

别亲张着嘴巴大喘气，四下张望，眼里布满惶恐与不安。

过了许久，他终于醒过神来，偏头看向旁边满脸涨红的丙渡：“你怎么了？”

丙渡咬牙转过头来，看着别亲苦笑了下，“这句话，应该我问你。”

“啊？”

“你先起来。”

“哦。”别亲撑着胳膊从地上爬起来的同时，丙渡龇牙咧嘴地叫了声，“啊——”

别亲在地毯上坐起身后，想去扶丙渡，丙渡脱臼的胳膊疼得厉害，也顾不上什么乖乖男生的形象，怒吼出声：“别碰我！”

这一声算是把别亲好不容易稳定下来的心跳又吼回130了。

别亲还未伸出去的手只好堪堪缩回睡衣袖子里，僵笑道：“不要一惊一乍的嘛，你昨晚那个哔样子，我也没怎么样不是吗？我不过是想扶一下你——卧、槽——”

别亲絮絮叨叨说话期间，只见还躺在地上的丙渡抬起右边的手抓住自己左边的小胳膊一拉一扯，“咯哒”两声骨头的脆响简直令人牙酸。

卧槽？这还能自己接骨啊？那还挺好，不用去医院了，这段时间自己能治的毛病自己治最好。别亲着实感叹了一把小舅舅的求生欲。

丙渡看向地上破碎的玻璃渣子，又看了看别亲的眼睛，皱起了眉头，他一边撑着胳膊从地上站起来，一边想：这人也不像是什么贞洁烈男，不至于被人睡了一觉就寻死腻活吧？

正想着呢，别亲突然坐地上抬脚踹了他一下，害得没站稳的丙渡又重新坐回到地上，别亲紧接着道：“你特么才贞洁妇男寻死腻活呢！”

丙渡眉头皱得更紧了，问：“你做噩梦了？为什么从楼上跳下来？”有梦游症住二楼干什么？哪天摔死了都不知道。

别亲又愤愤地踹了丙渡两下，“你才梦游症，你全家都梦游症！”

不对，丙渡觉得不对了。明明后面那句话，他没有问出口，为什么别亲能知道他心里在想什么？一次两次是巧合，那么第三次——

丙渡抱着试试的心态直视别亲的眼睛，并未说话，只在心里想：你能听到我说话吗？

随后，别亲立即噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你神经病吧，我又不是聋子，为什么听不见你说话？”

丙渡任由别亲嘲笑他，并未打断。

直到别亲发现事情的异样，这才有些惊异地停下了笑声，他回想，丙渡刚才说话时张嘴了吗？

好像没有，那么他耳边丙渡的声音从何而来？

还有，他刚才是在二楼卧室睡觉，为什么丙渡说他从二楼跳了下来，他醒来时的场景为什么是这样的？

手背上的玻璃渣好像扎进了肉里，温热的血液慢慢从皮下冒了出来，别亲才慢慢道：“我好像是被人推下来的。”

【本故事纯属虚构】


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

丙渡下意识往二楼望去，什么也没看见，正欲说话，旁边的别亲就哈哈大笑起来，“骗你的，家里就我们两个人，你怕什么……原来，你这么胆小啊？”说完，别亲屈指轻轻一勾丙渡的下巴，“没事儿啊，不怕，你大外甥我是驱魔师，能保护你。”

丙渡懒得听他扯皮，刚才被别亲听到心声绝对不是错觉。他起身把别亲抱到沙发上，俯身直视别亲的眼睛，本来只是想试试自己的心声能不能被别亲再次听到，结果却意外发现别亲的一只眼睛突然变了颜色。

从小时候懵懂的第一眼，到昨天再次相见，别亲的一双瞳仁都是琥珀色的，可现在被他压在沙发上的别亲一只瞳仁居然变成了蓝绿色，那颜色似乎有渐变，自瞳仁中心扩散到外圈，像是暗夜里起了波澜的湖面，让人觉得宁静的同时又总觉湖底暗流不断。

丙渡被那如同琉璃一般的眼睛吸走了神。半晌，别亲倒被他看得有些局促起来，“你这么看着我干嘛？”

丙渡如实说：“你眼睛很好看。”

别亲不是第一次被人夸眼睛好看，再被丙渡夸，一时没什么感觉，反问道：“只有眼睛好看？”

丙渡不合时宜地想起了昨晚——那个供他出入的地方也好看。

别亲看他的脸色一下就变了，满脸鄙夷。

丙渡赶紧把脑子里的黄色废料全部清空，而同时他也再次验证了一件事，别亲能够知道他心里的想法。

对于唯物主义者来说，一般遇到这种情况无非两种可能，一是自己的面部表情或者动作细节出卖了自己的内心，二是自己与对方经年日久后达到的心有灵犀，因此对方可以知道自己内心在想些什么。

丙渡虽然对旁门左道不感兴趣，但他也不算真正的唯物主义，他总觉得这世间有许多东西是人类目前所不能洞悉的，既然没有足够的证据证明某些事物不存在，那么也不用急于一时去否认它们存在的可能性。

丙渡将身体俯得更低，两人鼻尖相碰，他问道：“你能知道我心里在想什么是吗？”

别亲眼神飘忽了一下，笑容比刚才僵了不少，“说什么呢？”

丙渡随着别亲的视线再次扭头望向身后二楼的栏杆处，确定没人，他转头过来，心想：你看见了什么吗？

这次别亲彻底没了反应，只是不甚熟练地装无辜道：“你准备压着我多久？昨晚还没压够吗？”说完他眨了眨眼睛，那蓝绿色的眸子居然恢复成了原本的琥珀色。

丙渡纵然有些诧异，但到底没有打算打破砂锅问到底，因为别亲的态度明显已经有些敷衍了，他转了个话题，“你以前有梦游症吗？”

别亲的眼神又往丙渡身后飘了一圈，道：“没有，前几天太累了吧，突然休息下来，有些梦魇了。”

丙渡眼见别亲对他有所防备，问不出什么东西了，便叹了口气道：“可能我想多了吧。”

别亲暗暗松了口气，望向二楼，栏杆上站着个人，那人一席白色长袍，正竖起一根手指比在唇边看着他，让他闭嘴。

别亲咬了咬牙，刚才那个梦的最后，他是被人推下悬崖的，而推他的那个人的面部他没有看清楚，但当他醒来时，他已经从自家二楼上摔了下来，怪不得在梦中他的失重感会那么明显。

在丙渡发现别亲能听到他内心的声音时，二楼的人就突然出现了，别亲一眼就看到了那人，那是个跟他长得一模一样的人，只不过身着长袍，一席长发，别亲从来没发现，原来自己的古装扮相竟如此超俗，他甚至可以不自恋地说，他在看到那人时，被惊艳了。

虽然不知道为什么他突然间能听到丙渡心里的声音，但他好像对二楼那个和自己长相一模一样的人有种天生的信任感，那人先是指了指耳朵，又将手指比在自己唇边，想必是在告诉别亲不要说太多。

别亲照做后，那人便当即消失了。

丙渡手脚利索地把地上的玻璃渣收拾干净后又倒了杯水给正坐在沙发上愣神的别亲，他揉了揉别亲的脑袋，“暂时不要睡二楼了好吗？”

丙渡不知道别亲曾经有没有自己跳下来过，但是今天的场景实在吓人，他绝对不会让别亲再住二楼了。

别亲接过水杯，抿了口水，显然还沉浸在自己的思绪里，十分木讷地点了点头，“嗯。”

丙渡找来医药箱，蹲下身，拉过别亲受伤的那只手，一边给别亲上药一边问：“你认床吗？”

别亲楞楞地看着他。

丙渡用消毒棉签擦着别亲手背上的血污，“要是认床，我可以把二楼的床给你搬下来。”

别亲笑了下，“不用，没那么矫情。”

丙渡踩开垃圾桶的盖子，将污染过的消毒棉签扔进去，然后认真看着别亲道：“今天早上看你和表姐打电话，还以为你很信任我了，没想到是我自作多情了。”


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

夜晚，别亲被丙渡搂在怀里躺在一楼客房的床上，丙渡说到做到把别亲二楼的东西全部搬了下来，包括一些衣物、洗漱用品、还有书。

别亲从来没有在一楼的客房睡过，二楼的窗户是朝东面儿的，早上阳光很足，一楼的窗户则是朝向西面的，不过也是朝向小区外面的，一到晚上的时候，窗外街边的灯光透进来，倒是比二楼亮堂多了。

别亲几不可闻地笑了下，某个人昨晚还说自己怕黑不敢一个人睡，这种程度都能叫黑，怕不是有夜盲症。

别亲翻过身子面朝丙渡，用指尖在丙渡的唇边轻轻勾画了下，小声说着：“多吃点维生素吧，小伙儿。”

丙渡被他搔刮地有点痒，侧过身子平躺着了，一开始还搭在别亲腰上的手，这会儿因为姿势不方便而松开了，就在别亲想要庆祝一下脱离禁锢的时候，丙渡伸手抓住了别亲的手腕。

别亲叹了口气，静静看着丙渡的睡颜，夜晚的灯光很是柔和，可面前这个人不知是不是棱角太分明了些，竟先入为主，半丝被柔光左右的意思都没有，侧脸的轮廓反而在昏暗中显出一种拒人于千里之外的冰冷，和白天那个面相老实跟他告白的人完全不同。

别亲将手覆上丙渡的手背，“你放心，我没有梦游症。你这么拉着，我还怎么睡啊。”

丙渡是真的睡着了，什么反应都没有，手指依旧紧紧捆着别亲的手腕，一点要放开的意思都没有。

自中午别亲莫名其妙从二楼摔下来后，丙渡就一直跟在他身边，甚至变着法儿地不让别亲再上二楼，以各种理由，奈何借口实在很烂，别亲就算不能读心也知道丙渡的用意。

一开始别亲觉得丙渡大惊小怪，可每每对上丙渡的双眸，别亲从那眸子中感受到丙渡对于他意外跳楼的后怕和惶恐时，连嗔怪的话都舍不得说出口了。

整个下午，别亲一直躲避着丙渡的眼睛，他害怕自己再从那双眼睛中知道什么后，又口不择言地说出来。

他不知道为何突然间拥有了读心术的能力，实在天方夜谭，本想着去二楼看看那位白袍长发的人还在不在，或许可以询问一二，最后没想到连上二楼的机会都没有。

别亲更不知道该不该告诉丙渡这一切，但他总觉得在自己没弄清事情的原委前，还是不要疑神疑鬼的好。

本来丙渡就怀疑他有梦游症，这要是他再说一些灵怪的事情，丙渡会不会以为他有神经病啊？

滴——嗒——滴——嗒——

像是水龙头没关紧，水滴落到水池壁的声音，别亲偏头望向客房紧闭的门，声音是从门外传来的。

“丙渡？丙渡？”别亲轻轻唤了两声丙渡的名字，丙渡依旧没有回应。别亲转回头来，看到他鼻翼微微起伏，轻缓地呼吸着。

别亲安抚性地拍了拍丙渡的手背，然后将那只紧抓他手腕的手一点点拨下来，撩开被子，蹑手蹑脚打开房门出去了。

寻着水滴的声音，别亲在黑暗中摸索着前进，他本以为是丙渡做晚饭时忘了关水龙头，可走到厨房门口才发现声音是从二楼传来的。

难道是早上洗澡时忘了关水阀？

别亲摸到墙壁上的开关，打开客厅的灯，四下望了望，确定声音就是从二楼传来的，于是他打算上去查探一下。

可当他迈上第一节台阶的时候，脚步一顿，又想起丙渡白天不让他上二楼的事了。而且他总有种不好的预感，明明这是他住了许久的房子，为什么突然之间让他觉得二楼那处阴森森的。

水滴的声音还在继续，并且越来越快，刚才如果说是一滴一滴的，那么这会儿就是串线珠子落地的声音，是一串一串的动静，急促的水滴声莫名让人有种快要窒息的感觉。

就在别亲犹豫不决之时，二楼的栏杆处，那人再次出现了！

别亲望向那人的时候，呼吸都停止了。

这样一来，印证了白天不是他出现幻觉的事实，家里真的有除了他的丙渡之外的其他人。

别亲浑身从头麻到脚，鸡皮疙瘩一层一层地起，脑子空白一阵后，他被吓致沙哑的声音开了口，“你是谁？”

虽说在惊悚电影里一般打扮为白袍长发的都是用来吓人的鬼魄，可二楼栏杆处的那个人并没有诡异的笑容，也没有像电影情节般突然冲下栏杆来吓别亲，除了面貌美得让别亲有些失神外，并无异动。

半晌，那人负手而立，从容不迫地说：“白天推你下去的人不是我。”出口声音清凉，语速不快，语气温和地不像话，神情像是认识了别亲很多年。说话时，张开的嘴也不是电影中的血盆大口，就如同正常人一般，连牙齿都生的漂亮。

别亲额前的冷汗被一阵温顺的风带走，登时背脊上却因为那风又冒出一层汗，这次他换了个问题，“你是人？”

那人笑了笑，遂又将双手扶上栏杆，“不算是，不过我是你留下的。”

别亲勉强维持着自己的镇定，他继续往楼上走去，只不过上阶的双腿在打颤，他一边走一边说：“你肯定认识我，但我不认识你，你今天突然出现在我家，应该不是小偷，”别亲走到楼梯口直视面前这个和自己五官一致的人笑了下：“小偷没你这么好看。”

那人也淡笑了下，应和道：“嗯，果然长相俊朗之人都很有自知之明。”

奇怪？别亲看着这人眼睛半天，为什么白天的读心术不管用了？他看不清面前这个人心里想的是什么。

或者他的读心术只针对丙渡一人，又或者他的读心术只针对——人。

别亲初得读心术，在短暂的迷茫后，他打开电视电脑，一个劲儿盯着屏幕里人的眼睛看，并没有看出什么，他觉得可能是因为隔着电子设备，所以读心术一时不管用了，想来要与人面对面才行，可现在这个全城疫情的情况下，他能找谁跟他面对面？连出个家门都怂。

之后，楼下有狗经过，他赶紧打开窗户学狗叫，那狗出人意外地抬头看他了，可惜，他从狗的眼睛中什么都没看到，颇为失望地冲着狗狂吠两声，关上了窗户，由此他又觉得他的读心术可能只对人管用。

还未思考完，别亲被一句话打断了思路，“你是看不到我在想什么的。”面前那人对着别亲直白的目光不躲不闪说道。

别亲闻言后并未收回无礼的审视目光，在确认面前的人对自己没有恶意后，他语气放松了不少，“咱们别兜圈子了，你出现在我家，既然不是小偷，那你肯定找我有事，不然你大半夜不睡觉跑我家二楼是来用浴缸的？”

别亲朝白袍长发人身后看去，二楼衣柜后面的浴室是打开的，浴缸里放满了水，水阀没有关闭，水流还在孜孜不倦地从浴缸边缘往外冒。那么刚才听到的水滴声，应该是浴缸里溢出来的水落到瓷砖地上的声音。

那人回头望了眼浴缸，又转回来，神色比之前暗淡了许多，他低下头道：“真不想这么做。”

别亲想了下，这人应该说的是用水滴声引他上楼这件事吧，便回道：“那可不，找我的方式有许多种，你哪怕随便找个东西敲墙也比这样浪费水的好。好了，我们说——操！”

别亲这边正沉浸在自己大义凛然教育人的自豪感中，结果话说一半，只见面前白袍长发的人倏地移动到他面前，抓起他的衣领就把他拖进浴室，一把将他的头按进了浴缸中。

浴缸里原先清澈透明的水在别亲头栽进去后，瞬间变成了浓稠黏腻的猩红色，那恶心的红色液体疯狂地钻进别亲的七窍中，脑袋迅速被胀满，只有短短一秒，别亲还没来得及挣扎，便失去了意识。

随后，那人用一只手轻松挑起别亲垂丧在地上的身体，扔进了血色浴缸中。

“对不起，你的命令，不容我违抗。”


	10. Chapter 10

第九章

夜晚，别亲被丙渡搂在怀里躺在一楼客房的床上，丙渡说到做到把别亲二楼的东西全部搬了下来，包括一些衣物、洗漱用品、还有书。

别亲从来没有在一楼的客房睡过，二楼的窗户是朝东面儿的，早上阳光很足，一楼的窗户则是朝向西面的，不过也是朝向小区外面的，一到晚上的时候，窗外街边的灯光透进来，倒是比二楼亮堂多了。

别亲几不可闻地笑了下，某个人昨晚还说自己怕黑不敢一个人睡，这种程度都能叫黑，怕不是有夜盲症。

别亲翻过身子面朝丙渡，用指尖在丙渡的唇边轻轻勾画了下，小声说着：“多吃点维生素吧，小伙儿。”

丙渡被他搔刮地有点痒，侧过身子平躺着了，一开始还搭在别亲腰上的手，这会儿因为姿势不方便而松开了，就在别亲想要庆祝一下脱离禁锢的时候，丙渡伸手抓住了别亲的手腕。

别亲叹了口气，静静看着丙渡的睡颜，夜晚的灯光很是柔和，可面前这个人不知是不是棱角太分明了些，竟先入为主，半丝被柔光左右的意思都没有，侧脸的轮廓反而在昏暗中显出一种拒人于千里之外的冰冷，和白天那个面相老实跟他告白的人完全不同。

别亲将手覆上丙渡的手背，“你放心，我没有梦游症。你这么拉着，我还怎么睡啊。”

丙渡是真的睡着了，什么反应都没有，手指依旧紧紧捆着别亲的手腕，一点要放开的意思都没有。

自中午别亲莫名其妙从二楼摔下来后，丙渡就一直跟在他身边，甚至变着法儿地不让别亲再上二楼，以各种理由，奈何借口实在很烂，别亲就算不能读心也知道丙渡的用意。

一开始别亲觉得丙渡大惊小怪，可每每对上丙渡的双眸，别亲从那眸子中感受到丙渡对于他意外跳楼的后怕和惶恐时，连嗔怪的话都舍不得说出口了。

整个下午，别亲一直躲避着丙渡的眼睛，他害怕自己再从那双眼睛中知道什么后，又口不择言地说出来。

他不知道为何突然间拥有了读心术的能力，实在天方夜谭，本想着去二楼看看那位白袍长发的人还在不在，或许可以询问一二，最后没想到连上二楼的机会都没有。

别亲更不知道该不该告诉丙渡这一切，但他总觉得在自己没弄清事情的原委前，还是不要疑神疑鬼的好。

本来丙渡就怀疑他有梦游症，这要是他再说一些灵怪的事情，丙渡会不会以为他有神经病啊？

滴——嗒——滴——嗒——

像是水龙头没关紧，水滴落到水池壁的声音，别亲偏头望向客房紧闭的门，声音是从门外传来的。

“丙渡？丙渡？”别亲轻轻唤了两声丙渡的名字，丙渡依旧没有回应。别亲转回头来，看到他鼻翼微微起伏，轻缓地呼吸着。

别亲安抚性地拍了拍丙渡的手背，然后将那只紧抓他手腕的手一点点拨下来，撩开被子，蹑手蹑脚打开房门出去了。

寻着水滴的声音，别亲在黑暗中摸索着前进，他本以为是丙渡做晚饭时忘了关水龙头，可走到厨房门口才发现声音是从二楼传来的。

难道是早上洗澡时忘了关水阀？

别亲摸到墙壁上的开关，打开客厅的灯，四下望了望，确定声音就是从二楼传来的，于是他打算上去查探一下。

可当他迈上第一节台阶的时候，脚步一顿，又想起丙渡白天不让他上二楼的事了。而且他总有种不好的预感，明明这是他住了许久的房子，为什么突然之间让他觉得二楼那处阴森森的。

水滴的声音还在继续，并且越来越快，刚才如果说是一滴一滴的，那么这会儿就是串线珠子落地的声音，是一串一串的动静，急促的水滴声莫名让人有种快要窒息的感觉。

就在别亲犹豫不决之时，二楼的栏杆处，那人再次出现了！

别亲望向那人的时候，呼吸都停止了。

这样一来，印证了白天不是他出现幻觉的事实，家里真的有除了他的丙渡之外的其他人。

别亲浑身从头麻到脚，鸡皮疙瘩一层一层地起，脑子空白一阵后，他被吓致沙哑的声音开了口，“你是谁？”

虽说在惊悚电影里一般打扮为白袍长发的都是用来吓人的鬼魄，可二楼栏杆处的那个人并没有诡异的笑容，也没有像电影情节般突然冲下栏杆来吓别亲，除了面貌美得让别亲有些失神外，并无异动。

半晌，那人负手而立，从容不迫地说：“白天推你下去的人不是我。”出口声音清凉，语速不快，语气温和地不像话，神情像是认识了别亲很多年。说话时，张开的嘴也不是电影中的血盆大口，就如同正常人一般，连牙齿都生的漂亮。

别亲额前的冷汗被一阵温顺的风带走，登时背脊上却因为那风又冒出一层汗，这次他换了个问题，“你是人？”

那人笑了笑，遂又将双手扶上栏杆，“不算是，不过我是你留下的。”

别亲勉强维持着自己的镇定，他继续往楼上走去，只不过上阶的双腿在打颤，他一边走一边说：“你肯定认识我，但我不认识你，你今天突然出现在我家，应该不是小偷，”别亲走到楼梯口直视面前这个和自己五官一致的人笑了下：“小偷没你这么好看。”

那人也淡笑了下，应和道：“嗯，果然长相俊朗之人都很有自知之明。”

奇怪？别亲看着这人眼睛半天，为什么白天的读心术不管用了？他看不清面前这个人心里想的是什么。

或者他的读心术只针对丙渡一人，又或者他的读心术只针对——人。

别亲初得读心术，在短暂的迷茫后，他打开电视电脑，一个劲儿盯着屏幕里人的眼睛看，并没有看出什么，他觉得可能是因为隔着电子设备，所以读心术一时不管用了，想来要与人面对面才行，可现在这个全城疫情的情况下，他能找谁跟他面对面？连出个家门都怂。

之后，楼下有狗经过，他赶紧打开窗户学狗叫，那狗出人意外地抬头看他了，可惜，他从狗的眼睛中什么都没看到，颇为失望地冲着狗狂吠两声，关上了窗户，由此他又觉得他的读心术可能只对人管用。

还未思考完，别亲被一句话打断了思路，“你是看不到我在想什么的。”面前那人对着别亲直白的目光不躲不闪说道。

别亲闻言后并未收回无礼的审视目光，在确认面前的人对自己没有恶意后，他语气放松了不少，“咱们别兜圈子了，你出现在我家，既然不是小偷，那你肯定找我有事，不然你大半夜不睡觉跑我家二楼是来用浴缸的？”

别亲朝白袍长发人身后看去，二楼衣柜后面的浴室是打开的，浴缸里放满了水，水阀没有关闭，水流还在孜孜不倦地从浴缸边缘往外冒。那么刚才听到的水滴声，应该是浴缸里溢出来的水落到瓷砖地上的声音。

那人回头望了眼浴缸，又转回来，神色比之前暗淡了许多，他低下头道：“真不想这么做。”

别亲想了下，这人应该说的是用水滴声引他上楼这件事吧，便回道：“那可不，找我的方式有许多种，你哪怕随便找个东西敲墙也比这样浪费水的好。好了，我们说——操！”

别亲这边正沉浸在自己大义凛然教育人的自豪感中，结果话说一半，只见面前白袍长发的人倏地移动到他面前，抓起他的衣领就把他拖进浴室，一把将他的头按进了浴缸中。

浴缸里原先清澈透明的水在别亲头栽进去后，瞬间变成了浓稠黏腻的猩红色，那恶心的红色液体疯狂地钻进别亲的七窍中，脑袋迅速被胀满，只有短短一秒，别亲还没来得及挣扎，便失去了意识。

随后，那人用一只手轻松挑起别亲垂丧在地上的身体，扔进了血色浴缸中。

“对不起，你的命令，不容我违抗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 微博＠最生


End file.
